To Save Terra Venture
by Zelda Martial
Summary: What must Zelda do to save Terra Venture? --a PRLG themed fic though more series will be in it--
1. The Voices

***disclaimer: **don't own power rangers or a host of other things in this fic which I'll disclaim as they come.*

****

Prologue: The Voices

After the battle at Mirinoi, the days passed quickly for the chosen, and when they had finally reached Terra Venture, all seemed at peace once more. Leo knew, however, that was far from the truth. He knew ever since his first encounter with Furio that it was to be only the beginning of a long and hard battle to keep Terra Venture protected.

The day started like any other for Leo since the loss of his brother Mike and his gaining of his powers through his brother's red quasar saber. "It's up to you now." Mike had said. "I believe in you." Leo sighed. 

"I wish it would have been that easy to let go of you." Leo was then walking across the park on Terra Venture's main colony platform. Leo began to do some martial arts moves that he learned as a young youth, out on the air. As you could imagine, he was still taking the loss of his brother pretty hard. It wouldn't have been so bad if he had lost his brother in a car accident, but no, it didn't happen that way. Mike had lost his life to the hands of Furio's lust for the quasar sabers. Furio had created a chasm on Mirinoi greater than that of the Grand Canyon of that on Earth, and Mike had just been caught in the middle. 

The only problem Leo had with being the Galactic Red Ranger was that it was not meant for him. It was meant for his brother who died back on Mirinoi because of Furio's wrath. Mike was also the one who released the saber from the rock in which it had been held captive for over three thousand years. Leo sighed again at the thought. 

No matter what any of the other rangers said, he wasn't one of the chosen and never would be. His brother, Mike, was the chosen one, and Leo had only received the powers of the red quasar saber by his death. Maybe that is all that the powers meant to him: Death. Maybe that's what the power is. Leo then punched forward and, without realizing it, hit someone in the gut. 

"I am so sorry," Leo spoke apologetically. Unfortunately, when Leo looked up, he realized that he had accidentally hit one of Terra Venture's commanding officers- the second in command to be precise.

"No apology necessary Leo. I've been through a lot worse." The officer spoke serenely with no hint of anger in her delicate voice. All Leo could do was stand there, hold his right hand in which he had meant to punch the air with and stand there with his jaw dropped clear to the floor. He didn't mean to, honestly he didn't, but he kept thinking to himself that she is absolutely drop dead gorgeous.

"Huh?" Leo didn't hear the officer's words for he was caught off guard, and the officer just shook the question off.

"My name is Zelda."

"He." Leo's voice was still caught up in his throat.

"Your Leo right?" He nodded his head in response to her question. Zelda stuck out her right hand and as Leo took it, she shook it gently but firmly. Hovering above both Leo and Zelda was Marahute. Marahute gently glided down towards them and landed on Leo's left shoulder. Chirping a few notes, Marahute scared the daylights out of him. As Leo fell backwards down onto the ground, Marahute flew up and perched on Zelda's out stretched arm.

"Sorry about that." Zelda apologized to Leo, helping him off of the ground. "She's harmless really. She is so used to people around her knowing about her that she tends to forget that not everyone does know."

"That's okay." Leo said as he brushed off the dirt that had collected on his pants.

"Since you two have not been formally introduced..." Zelda trailed off her words slightly and then said, "Leo, I would like you to meet Marahute, my golden eagle." Marahute then bobbed her head forward in greeting. She then flew over and perched on Leo's left shoulder again. This time, Leo was not as frightened. "She likes you." Leo gave both Marahute and Zelda a lop sided smile as he stroked the feathers of Marahute's wings. "She hasn't perched on some ones shoulder like that since I left Earth several years ago." Leo just nodded, not sure what to make of Zelda's last words. Leo followed Zelda as she headed to her destination, talking as they went.

Ten minutes passed as Zelda stopped sixty yards from her destination. Leo then asked a question, which at first caught Zelda off guard.

"What exactly did you mean by having left Earth several years ago?" It was a fair and just question, and why Zelda didn't answer it directly she had no idea. 

"Don't you know?" Zelda then quickly sprinted the rest of the way to the command tower, which was her present destination. She didn't exactly want to tell Leo of her greatest defeat. Sometimes, she forgot that not every one on Earth grew up in Angle Grove, and that they didn't know half the stuff the natives of the city did.

Zelda now stopped in front of the main level of the command tower as a sudden rush of voices filled her head knocking her off her feet.

"Help us," The voices pleaded. "Please, hurry!"

"Is she alive?" A worried nurse asked the doctor who had come to Zelda's aid.

"I don't know." The Doctor sighed with frustration. "Her hearts beating, but she has no pulse." Just then, Zelda bolted upright which made both the Doctor and Nurse scared for a brief moment.

"Too many voices crying for help. Must find those voices." Zelda than stood up abruptly and tried to bolt for the double doors that would take her back outside the tower. The doctor and nurse, however, grabbed Zelda's arms and held her back as another nurse came and tried to administer a sleeping agent.

"No! Must help the voices!" Zelda cried out, and using the last of her strength, broke free of both the doctor and the nurse. She made decide on second thought not to go through the double doors and instead ran up several flights of stairs leading to the command bridge. Both the doctor and two nurses ran after Zelda, but lost her within the first minute.

"Please, help us." The voices called out again.

"Where are you?" Zelda cried out to the voices just as she entered the Command Bridge.

"Is something wrong Commander?" Another officer asked.

"It's these voices I keep hearing Kai and I can't figure out where they're coming from." Zelda responded to his question of concern.

Kai motioned to Zelda to step outside the Command Bridge for a minute.

"When did the voices begin?" He asked once they were outside the Command Bridge.

"They beg-" Zelda never had a chance to finish answering Kai's question. The doctor and his two nurses came running around the corner from where the stairwell began its decent to the main colony. Gently, Zelda grabbed Kai's arm and dragged him back into the Command Bridge. "Lock sliding doors, authorization Venture 2681-Alpha 5" Then to finish Kai's question, "They began just before I came on board Terra Venture. When they came the first time, they weren't as strong. Now every time after that when I get them, I feel as if my head's going to explode." Zelda then got and idea. 

"Kai? What galaxy are we positioned next to? " Zelda asked.

"Nothing registers on sensors." Kai replied.

"It can't be him, could it?" Zelda mused to herself.

"Couldn't be who sir?" A young man, who's name was Shawn McIntyre, asked out of sheer curiosity.

Zelda was at first hesitant to answer the young ensign's question, but he did have a right to know what she was talking about. To answer him, she said, "Zordon."

"You can't be meaning-"

"The one and the same." Zelda smiled at the ensign, who was probably no more than twenty. Zelda then turned to Kai as he posed a question of his own.

"How can that be?" 

"It's a long story, one I'll have to tell you some time." Zelda sighed heavily. She never thought that she would tell anyone that of the one fault in her life, one that apparently just jumped and bit her in the butt. Zelda sighed again, lighter than before, and then said to herself, "Much later." She then told Kai that he would be taking command of Terra Venture until Commander Stanton returned from his conference with the flight team back on Earth.

"May I ask where your going commander?" Kai asked Zelda.

"I'll be on Mirinoi, answering the call of the voices."

"Mirinoi. Wait!" Kai called out to Zelda, but it was too late. Zelda had already disappeared from sight. "Unlock sliding doors. Authorization Venture 2 2683-Terra 1." As the locked doors hissed open, Kai quickly spoke to Ensign McIntyre to stay positioned at these coordinates until Commander Stanton returned.

"Where are you going sir?"

"I'm hopefully going to be with the commander." Kai replied, making a quick retreat from the bridge in hopes to follow Zelda. As he made his way down to the main colony, he contacted Leo.

"Leo, are you there?" Kai communicated with the galactic red ranger.

"I'm here, what's wrong?" Leo asked Kai through his communicator.

"Contact the others and meet me at the Astro Megaship. I'll explain once were there."

"We'll be there. Leo out." Just as Kai turned off his communicator, he began to run to the main launch bay where the Astro Megaship was located.


	2. Golden Mountains of Mirinoi

**__**

Part One: The Gold Quasar Saber

Chapter One: Golden Mountains of Mirinoi

"Where did you say she was going?" Maya asked shocked at what she had just heard.

"She told me that the voices were telling her to go back to Mirinoi. I don't know any specifics, but all I do know it that if we don't go after her, there could be trouble."

"Why would the voices be coming from Mirinoi?" Kendrix asked to everyone but directed the question towards Maya. Maya had responded by shrugging her shoulders.

"All the more reason for us to go." Damon said, responding to Maya's shrug.

Elsewhere on board the Megaship, Alpha 6 was having a conversation with a secret stowaway.

"Any idea where she's headed Alpha?" The stowaway asked the little droid. Just before Zelda left Terra Venture, she had stopped at the Megaship to let Alpha know where she was going. Alpha relayed that information to the unknown person as he nodded in acknowledgement. He then left to go to the bridge of the Megaship with Alpha following close behind.

"If she says that she's gong back the Mirinoi, then that would mean that the galactic rangers will be close behind. Since the planet Mirinoi is located in a hidden galaxy, if we don't help them get there now, they will be spending a lot of time doing so themselves. By the time they figure out the combination, it will be too late. We must help them Alpha, at all costs."

"Right Trey." Alpha acknowledged. Soon afterwards, they reached the bridge control room and together, startled all who were present in the room before their arrival. Leo was the first to act.

"Who are you?" He demanded to know. Alpha tried to explain who was with him and why he was here.

"If that is who you claim to be, why do you need the Megaship?" Kai asked Trey.

"It is the only ship in this galaxy that can break the barriers between all the other galaxies- with the hyper rush drive." Trey then went on, after every one gave him a quizzical look. "In order for the Megaship to break the barriers between the galaxies, the hyper rush drive must reach a minimum velocity of seventeen." Damon was now beginning to understand what was being said. 

"But the Astro Megaship only has up to hyper rush ten," Damon paused a moment. "But I do believe there is a way to increase the speed to a maximum of twenty."

"How long do you think it will take?" Asked Maya.

"I would say an hour give or take a few minutes. It would also depend if we come upon some problems also, but I don't predict any." Damon replied.

"Then let's get to work." Leo said.

As both Trey and Damon worked on the hyper rush drive, everyone else, including Alpha, finished other work that needed to be done on the Megaship before they left for Mirinoi in a galaxy not to far away.

Meanwhile, several hours later, Zelda had arrived on Mirinoi.

"Damn, where are those voices? I can't hear them anymore." Zelda the cursed under her breath. "I thought the voices were here." Exasperated, she sat on the ground and laved back in the soft emerald moss that layered much of the ground of Mirinoi. Zelda then, without realizing it, fell asleep right there because her flight from Terra Venture used up most of her energy. When she was sound a sleep, a small sprite, only about a foot and half tall, came out to inspect the intruding new comer.

"A elcarim." The sprite spoke. (To find out what the sprites are saying, spell each word backwards. ^-^)

"Ehs sah devirra!" The sprite repeated this many times before her other sprite friends emerged from the shadows by the edge of the forest of Mirinoi. "Kool, kool. S'ehs ereh, s'ehs ereh!"

"S'ti reh!" The sprites all began to murmuring to each other and excitedly began running back to there one, unified home in the mountains and of course they took Zelda with them. 

They tramped through the woods of Eden for many hours. Several of the sprites were carrying on their shoulders, which were only a foot above the ground of pillow soft emerald moss, Zelda. It went on like this for a few more miles before the sprites reached their destination; the golden mountain range know to the sprites as "Sniatnuom fo eht Rotaerc" or "Mountain's of the Creator". These were extremely sacred lands to the gold sprites that lived here because these were the mountains that created the universe. Atop the highest mountain peak was what was known as, "Eht rebas fo lla ohw evil," to the sprites, and to everyone else, they were known as "The golden galactic quasar saber of life".

Zelda slept for many more hours before she finally woke up to her unfamiliar surroundings.

After she woke up, she sat in an upright position, hugging her knees to chin.

"Ekawa! Ehs si ereh. S'ehs ekawa retsam redeal fo rewolf sgniht taht worg."

Emerging from the edge of the mountain he came. A known wander of the mountains, the sprites looked up to him, to show them that there was still a future for their war torn planet of peace.

Zelda stood up to get a better look at her surroundings, and as she stretched her legs, the sprites scattered back into the forest. The one who had emerged from the base of the forest only moments prior, didn't even twitch a solitary muscle

"You have excited the golden sprites." Zelda whirled quickly around to see who was talking to her. "I haven't seen them this excited since they found their savior." 

"Who are you?" Zelda asked the century's old man. "How did I get... here?" She became slack jawed as she realized that she was standing at the foot of a mountain whose jagged peaks are four times that of Mount Everest and again four times more lovely to behold.

"But they can't be real."

"And why not?" The old man asked.

"These mountains were something that my father used to tell me about when I was just a child. How one day I would be able to climb them and obtain one of the greatest powers in the universe."

"What power would that be?"

"I don't know. By the time he was going to tell me, he died in a freak drive by shooting on his way home from work when I was seventeen. The Police never did find the killer. My father told my mother what it was about the day after I was born. After my father's accident, she was going to tell me about it, but then she got a call to come back to work and I haven't seen her since. That was when I joined GSA." Zelda paused because she was choking back tears that had begun to form in the corner of her eyes. "Anyway, I came here because I was hearing voices. The one I heard most frequently and over all the others was one of my mentors, Zordon. But he's been dead for several years now."

"Has he?" The man asked. Zelda ignored the question as she spoke again.

"But I am still no closer to the voices as I was the day before." 

"I wouldn't say that." Zelda cringed as the voices came back, but at half the intensity they had before. Then the sprites came back out of the woods, once more chattering, as they came up to her. At first it seemed that they were speaking gibberish, but as she listened closer, the gibberish began to make sense.

"Ew deen ruoy pleh. Retfa uoy bmilc ot eht pot fo eht niatnuom, uoy tsum niag eht srewop fo eht rasauq rebas." the sprite leader jabbered.

"So you're the voices I have been hearing." Zelda looked down at the sprites, who nodded in acknowledgment and totally forgetting what she had said.

"Then if that's the case, why send for me?" Twelve of the young sprites began tugging her towards the base of the golden mountains. She followed them and the old man to a room that was secluded in the far corner of a lavish cave. To look at the wonders the golden cave had to hold took Zelda's breath away. But what really caught her attention were the lavish portraits that lined every wall of the cave. Then she spotted one she thought she recognized, but the sprites kept pulling her towards their destination. As a result, she never got to see what it was. Finally, they reached their destination. Zelda about fainted when they showed her a picture of Saturn. The picture of the several-ringed planet was exactly like the one her father created for her several years ago back on Earth.

"Th… that picture," Zelda gulped for more air before she continued. "It's exactly the same one my father gave me when I was only six hours old. But that was twenty years ago." The sprites, by this time, had let go of her uniform pants and aloud her to walk up to the painting. Zelda ran her right hand over the textured oil painting. "Same oils that my father used," she then went over to examine the far left hand side of the massive silk canvas.

"To my dearest daughter; May the powers in this picture give way and carve your future. May your days be filled with the power of the Saturnian goddess." She paused. 

"Exactly what he wrote on the exact same canvas. Exact same side and did so with the exact same felt pen." She then sat on the ground and the sprites crowded around her quietly.

"I suppose you have the necklace too." Zelda sighed as she realized that once again she was correct. Out of the blue Zelda asked, "In all this fuss, I never thought to ask you your name." She directed the question towards the old man. His response was delayed. 


	3. Return to Mirinoi

****

Chapter Two: Return to Mirinoi

The old man looked Zelda in the eyes and said nothing. But Zelda knew the answer to her question just by looking into his eyes.

"No," she backed away towards the cave entrance. "You can't be him."

The old man made no move, as did the sprites. Instead, the old man began to say something.

"They say those who die never come back. They deny that the world they lived on means anything after they pass away. Let it be known that he did not die in vain." Zelda spoke those words just after the time in which Zordon had died saving the universe.

Twenty years after his sacrifice, he had come back to her. After several more minutes of silent communication, it was forgotten for the time being.

"Back in a universe that was plagued by evil that was protected by one person: you." He went on to tell the story of her supposed first life that seemed to her, never existed. And to help this man now would mean to abandon all that she left behind on Terra Venture. At least that's what she assumed she would have to do.

"What if I chose not to do it?" Zelda asked he companion.

"Then Scorpius has already won." He responded.

"In other words," She sighed, "Your not giving me much choice."

The old man nodded.

"Well, how do I start?"

"All you have to do is scale the gold mountains and find the gold crystal quasar saber." The old man pointed towards the entrance.

"Why do I get the feeling that's going to be a lot harder than your letting on." Zelda spoke as she walked out the cave entrance with a little padash. Oddly, she was excited. She honestly thought that this was going to be a dull trip.

Boy, was she ever wrong.

"Is everything ready?" Leo asked everyone on board the Astro Megaship.

"I hope so." Trey spoke in his mind. "Or this is going to be a very short trip." He then said out loud, "Ready to depart main hangar bay." He grabbed the acceleration controls and slowly maneuvered the Megaship out of the hangar bay while Kai, Leo, Maya, Damon, and Kendrix were holding on. As soon as the Megaship cleared Terra Venture, Trey said, "Prepare for maximum hyper rush speed."

"Ready for hyper rush eighteen." Kai spoke as Trey manipulated the thruster controls.

"Hyper rush drive online and ready." Damon spoke as he continued to check the systems on board.

"Activate hyper rush eighteen." Trey commanded.

"Active." Kendrix responded.

Outside the Megaship, Terra Venture melted back into the stars as the stars themselves melted into streaks of color and light. Trey waited five minutes before saying, "Deactivate hyper rush eighteen."

"Deactivated." Kendrix responded as she pushed the hyper rush controls. On the main view screen was Mirinoi.

"Well," Leo said squeezing Maya's shoulder. "Looks like you got to come home after all."

Maya just looked at the view screen, looked at the planet of her birth, and did not reply.


	4. Scaling the Golden Crag

****

Chapter Three: Quest for the Gold Crystal Quasar Saber: Part One; Scaling the

Golden Crag

The golden mountains of Mirinoi are the most beautiful mountains in the Galaxy of Forever. The quasar saber was located at the summit of the tallest crag; the one that was impossible to get to. At about three miles high, it was dubbed the Golden Crag. It was Zelda who was supposedly the only one who would be able to scale the crag and gain the powers of the gold quasar saber. So the legend says.

She finished getting the last of her instructions and supplies she would need to help her stay alive on her long and dangerous journey to her destiny.

"Well," Zelda spoke with determination. "Here I go." She then took her first steps up the crag. She grabbed a jutting gold carbon stone hanging out from the side of the crag and slowly, but surely, she made her way up.

Several hours passed and she had only traveled up the crag only a few hundred meters. Exhausted, Zelda let herself hang a moment as she caught her breath. Traveling to Mirinoi used a lot of her energy and she barely had enough left to climb. She would have waited a day to gain back her energy back, but she only had a day to reach her destination.

One day to reach her destiny.

"Not exactly the way I remember it." Kendrix spoke.

"Not at all." Maya mourned. "Everything is destroyed."

"And still rock." Kai shot Damon a warning look and whispered something in his ear; something the others couldn't hear. 

"Sorry Maya." Damon apologized looking sheepish.

Leo was the only one who was silent. Mirinoi had too many sad memories of his brother.

Trey then spoke abruptly.

"This way." He had picked up Zelda's trail and he hoped against all odds that it would lead them to her. They crossed the woods of the sprites and followed it until it stopped about one hundred feet from the base of the golden mountains still within the woods. 

Leo had remained silent for the whole trek through the Sprite's woods, the only thing that was not rock on the entire planet of Mirinoi.

"Leo," Kendrix asked. "Is everything all right?"

"Huh?" Leo replied. Kendrix had come up behind him without knowing. "Yeah, I'm okay." Kendrix nodded and ran ahead a little ways in front of him. Leo had lied to her. He was not all right. His brother died here. The memories of that day had been buried deep into the back of his heart but had just resurfaced a few hours ago. The truth was he wasn't sure he would do the group any good. He insisted that he stay on the Megaship. Trey, though, insisted that he come. I guess Leo's heart gave in to Trey's insistence because there he was. That was when his soul felt something it never had before.

Zelda was about to give up climbing for a few minutes when her soul felt something that it hadn't felt for almost eighteen years.

Both Leo and Zelda felt their souls being embraced by the High One, whomever it was.

Leo felt a surge of courage and strength while Zelda felt a surge of determination. Both fueled by the others presence not knowing the other was there.

Trey had sensed something too, but his sense came from fear.

"Careful," He spoke. "I think we're being followed. Watch yourselves." Everyone nodded in response.

Zelda now had less than an hour to reach the saber. She had only seventy-five meters left to scale, but she had no energy left despite her increased determination to reach her goal. Her eyes drifted dangerously close to being closed but something inside her kept her from doing so. Both her feet slipped out from under her but because of her tremendous upper physical strength she had, her arms kept her from falling.

Leo felt Zelda's sudden accident but did not know that at first. That was when he figured out where she was. He secretly ran off to find her himself. Something in his heart told him that he had to do this on his own


	5. Golden Quasar Power!

****

Chapter Four: Quest for the Gold Crystal Quasar Saber: Part Two; Golden Quasar Power!

"I'm so close. Must keep climbing." Zelda was straining to complete her journey. "Just a few more yards," She did, however, manage to keep going by telling herself things like that. 

"Is this for real?" Leo asked himself, wondering it this was all just a dream.

"Almost there." Zelda struggled the last yard of her vertical trek.

"Hey you!" Someone said from out of nowhere. This caused Leo to turn around abruptly. An ugly creature leapt from the woods and blocked Leo's path to the golden mountains. Leo wasted no time asking questions. Instead, he morphed.

"Go, Galactic!" He called out. A few seconds later, the morphing sequence was complete.

"Ha! I've been waiting for you red ranger."Leo remained silent. He had nothing to say to this bag of worms. The monster charged towards him not showing the slightest bit of mercy. As he was running, the ground shook with Earthquake force from his massive form.

"Made it." Zelda was in awe at what she saw before her. She walked up to the quasar saber and began reaching out for it. 

"Wait a minute," She said snatching her hand back. "This is to easy." There had to be a catch, but she couldn't figure out what it could be. That was before she almost fell off the crag from the ground shaking with earthquake force.

"Quasar saber!" Leo called out just before the monster came down on him full force. Fortunately, Leo called his saber just in time to save his life.

Zelda kept turning around and around until she was satisfied that no one was near. Although it didn't relieve her of the feeling that this was too easy.

She reached for the saber again, this time taking the saber out of the gold stone in which it was held captive.

She waited for a couple of minutes. Nothing happened.

The monster howled in pain but not from anything the red ranger did.

"Time to call upon the power held within this saber." 

The monster fell to his knees.

"Golden."

The monster was howling loudly now cause he was in immense pain.

"Quasar."

Then he was…

"Power!"

…Destroyed- for the time being anyway. Leo sighed with relief as he watched the monster disappear from view. That was when he knew it was safe to unmorph.

"This is amazing!" Zelda exclaimed. She looked at her new battle armor. It was now twenty-four karat gold, each thread as strong as titanium. The diamond stripe consisted of sterling silver, and her helmet was of the purest gold in the universe. On the back of her armor were golden wings that enabled her to fly at speeds greater than that of warp when out in space.

When she was finished gawking (for lack of a better word) at her new powers, she felt a strong surge of panic sweep over her. 

"What the- damn." She knew now that Kai and the others had follower her even the other Gold Ranger. She decided to test out her new wings. After spreading, and flexing them out a little bit, she jumped fearlessly off the edge of the crag with her golden quasar saber in hand.

"Leo, are you all right?" Maya asked him when she and the others ran out from the Sprite's woods.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just ran into a little trouble that's all." He shook off the residual fear that he had experienced a few minutes prior

"Something's not right. I can't feel her anymore." Trey spoke, right before the bright flash of gold tressed light. Everyone shielded their eyes; afraid they might be blinded by the splendid force of nature.

"Who are you?" Demanded the newcomer, a few moments after the appearance of the gold tressed light.

"We are here looking for someone. That is all." Kai responded.

The newcomer unsheathed her golden saber and then began to pace around Kai and his friends.

"I feel a strong force coming from." The newcomer paused a moment and then pointed her saber at Leo. 

"You must remember who you are in time. For now, live your new life in this universe to the fullest moon." A voice in the newcomer's head spoke. The newcomer collapsed to the ground as her armor disappeared and the golden quasar saber lay before her.

Everyone around her gasped in amazement, except for Trey of course because he knew who was before them.

Zelda stayed kneeling on the ground for a few more minutes before she ever looked up at her friends. When she did finally look up, she simply picked up the golden quasar saber and said, "Take us home to Terra Venture." Then, as if on cue, a gold light emanated from the sun and then struck the saber. 

The next thing they knew was that they were back on board Terra Venture and the Astro Megaship was back in the main hangar bay. Once they came back, Zelda was automatically transported to the Command Tower.

"Status Ensign." Zelda asked Operations officer Ensign McIntire.

"All of Terra Venture's systems are functioning within normal parameters." As an after thought he added, "It's been dead as a doornail around here. I wish some creature or something would show up so we could get some action." He began tapping at a nearby diagnostic console. It was this point in which Kai entered the Command Tower. Zelda quickly looked way and nodded to him. She had answered the question that she knew was coming. It was also a signal to meet her later.

"I feel the same way." Zelda replied to McIntire's answer resting a hand on his left shoulder. Then she thought, "It's going to happen sooner than you think." She then moved towards the center of the command dock.

"Is Commander Stanton on board yet?" Kai checked communications in order to give her an answer.

"He's just boarded in hangar bay two." Zelda nodded at Kai in response. 

"Now that everyone's on board, let's go explore the galaxy." Zelda spoke with mock amusement. "Where should we start off?" 

"How about your home world?" Kai asked.

"Very well." Zelda spoke. "Coordinates, Sector 1289 point 221. Speed at three quarters maximum thrust." While her command deck crew carried out her orders, Zelda found an empty science console next to Kai and sat next to him.

"So, now you know." Kai was a bit bewildered at what had just been spoken to him by his superior officer but he didn't let that get to him.

"Should I have known sooner?" Kai asked Zelda quietly so that the other officers around them could not hear their conversation.

"Not necessarily." Zelda replied. "Ever since the release of my father's soul to save the Milky Way from Dark Lord Spectre, everyone knew. But now it's been about six years since that has happened and just about everyone has forgotten. After that had happened, I had gone back to my internship at NASA and then created NASADA/GSA." Zelda's eyes began to sparkle just as Kai was about to ask the now obvious question.

"You mean to tell me that you created Terra Venture?" 

"Come with me. There's something that I need to show you." Zelda then gently took Kai by the arm, totally ignoring his question. She then led him to their destination in the main colony dome.

She practically dragged Kai out of the Command tower and down to the main colony. They did not stop until they were in front of an abstract statue of Terra Venture's founder.

"I can't read the dialect." Kai said.

"I know. My father created the statue for me when I first made the blueprints for Terra Venture. He made it as a guardian for the colony. The transcript is actually written in my native tongue. It reads: "To all those who want more than what they have, give to others more than they receive I give you this colony. To travel to new worlds, to help find you a new home, I give you this guardian so that on your journey, you may be safe through out the galaxy. For them, the journey will be great. 

For the rangers to come may the Quasar Sabers guide their path. 

To my daughter Zelda with dearest love, forgive us for leaving so soon. Find your other brothers and sisters, including your soul brother to be able to come home once more to your mother Serenity, and I, your father, Dregonus. With love to you and your brother, we both wish you luck." It was then that the transcription ended leaving Zelda with mist eyes and Kai's filled with wonder.

"How are you able to read the transcription? I know it is in your native language, but which one is it?"

"It's in Aquitorian. That is the planet I was born to before I was reborn on Earth to save the universe." There was a long moment of silence between the two comrades before Zelda spoke again. "Besides the fact that this was an alien dialect, no one would have been able to read it anyway."

Because it's depictment of the future?" Kai asked.

"Somewhat." Zelda replied. Tired of standing on the ground, Zelda hovered a foot above it before continuing. "It's actually…" She paused mid sentence so that she could stand on the ground again. "My future and the future of everyone around me." Looking towards Kai, Zelda finished her thought. "Especially the rangers."

After Zelda's final words of the moment, both she and Kai walked silently to the sleeping barracks where they were going to meet the other rangers. When they reached the outside of their destination, Zelda added to their previous conversation.

"Actually," Zelda spoke, breaking the silence. "It's not a depictment of "the" future, it's more or less a depictment of the Universe's future. The Galactic Gold Ranger is the only one who can restore peace to the galaxy, but she can't do it alone." They both entered Zelda's barrack and the others arrived shortly there after.

By the time the others arrived, Zelda had an incredible headache. She had no idea where it came from, but all she knew she wanted to do at the moment was getting rid of it. When the rangers had entered, Zelda had her head between her, knees, trying to get of her headache. 

As the door to her room closed behind Damon, Leo and the others, who had just entered, stood slightly slack jawed as Zelda had in her hand her gold quasar saber. As the saber rested in Zelda's hands, it began to pulsate a golden light.

Maya was the only one who had been able not to act surprised, at least not on the outside. "The legend is true." Maya then dropped down to her knees and lowered her eyes. She couldn't believe that she was in the presence of the greatest god of Mirinoi. "We are forever in your service." No one understood Maya's course of action, not even Zelda. Only Maya herself knew the reason behind her actions.

"No Maya," Zelda motioned for her to stand. "I am forever in you service. If it was not for you and the others releasing the other quasar sabers, my powers would not be in existence."

"You don't understand. On Mirinoi, it was always fabled that a power greater than the quasar sabers existed. And you've found it."

"It was more than a matter of finding it," Zelda looked down at her saber. "It's my destiny. Just as it was yours." The only difference between us Maya," Zelda looked Maya directly in her eyes. "Is that you, Leo, Kendrix, Kai, Damon… you're all destined to save Terra Venture and to locate a new world; and me? I have the whole universe's future resting upon my shoulders and the powers that are held within this saber," Zelda indicated the gold quasar saber. "Are a part of the burden I must carry as guardian of the universe." 

"Kai," Kendrix asked. "How long have you known?" 

Kai was at a loss for words because he really didn't know himself the answer to that question. Since they came back from Mirinoi, time has been at a loss, not only to him, but the others as well. Zelda then answered Kendrix's question for him.

"He actually only known for about the last hour or so, not much long then you have." Zelda spoke quietly. "After I transported us back here, all of you have forgotten had happened earlier and it was just another morning to you." Zelda walked over to the nearby window in her quarters and looked out at the star scape and the aquamarine surface of her home world. Just afterwards, someone else entered the room. Zelda turned away from the window just in time to see that it was her confidant and lover.

"I'm glad you made it here safely. I was so afraid that you had been captured by the Tunia warriors." Zelda whispered softly to Trey as she gently hugged him.

"We managed to create a ceasefire-"

"With them? " Zelda interrupted. "That must have been a feat in itself." Zelda paused for a moment. "How were you able to get away?"

"The ceasefire shall hold effect until you are able to come back to Tryforia for the peace negotiations." Zelda reached for her quasar saber and at that exact moment, the whole colony shook with earthquake force.


	6. Crack in the Dome

****

Chapter Five: A Crack in the Dome

As Zelda ran back to the command tower, the others struggled to keep up with her. 

"Status!" Zelda commanded the nearest officer once she had entered the command bridge.

"We have taken several hits by some weapon of unknown origin. Thrusters are down and shields are also down." McIntire responded. "Sir,"

"Yes Ensign," Zelda responded immediately. Ensign McIntire hesitated a moment to check his readings, making sure that they were correct.

"We're losing oxygen in the main colony dome." 

"I'm on it." Zelda replied, running out of command stopping ever so shortly to tell Leo and the others what had happened. Afterwards, she continued on to her destination.

When outside, Zelda frantically began searching for the atmosphere leak. "I can't see it from here." Not wasting a moment's time, Zelda flew atop the nearest building to get a better look at the dome over head.

"Zelda, over here." Trey had found the source of the leak. Zelda quickly found her way to him and looked at the point he indicated. Both Trey and Zelda flew up to the surface of the dome. Once there, Zelda tapped her index finger at the source of the leak. 

"Should I get the others?" Trey asked. Zelda shook her head and told him that she could take care of this problem herself and to tell the others to be on standby. Something like this always means trouble.

"Golden Quasar Power!" As she finished transforming, she took her quasar saber in her hands and whipped it around a few times. It would take some time getting used to this new weapon as she was used to wielding her golden power bow.

"Father," Zelda whispered into the slowly escaping air. "I call upon you now to help me save my colony which is slowly dying. Please," Zelda begged. "I need your help." Just after Zelda spoke, a golden light emanated from the crystal saber and then disappeared just as quickly. Aquitor gleamed at its circumference a bright golden light as Zelda tried everything in her power to seal the crack that was allowing the oxygen to escape. She knew it wouldn't be permanent, but it would hold until someone was able to fix it. Before she could finish the job, someone came behind Zelda and started to taunt her.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here."

Zelda stopped in her tracks. It had been several years since she had last seen him, but she knew without a shadow of a doubt that it was indeed he who haunted her now

The voice haunted her like a bad dream but she didn't let it get to her. Her fiercest enemy had returned to fight her to the death and she was going to make sure that it was permanent.

"Spectra," Zelda hissed. "I don't have time to play your foolish games." She then returned to the urgent task at hand, saving her people from asphyxiation. There was prolonged silence as Zelda was aloud to finish temporarily sealing the crack without disruption. After the task was finally complete, Zelda whirled around to face Spectra, her wings slapping him in the chest as she did so.

"I want to make one thing very clear," Zelda wasn't in the mood to play games. "Harm anyone or anything on the space colony and you will answer to me." 

"I…" Zelda never let him finish his sentence.

"I defeated you once and I won't hesitate to do so again." Zelda then let the artificial gravity pull her back down to the ground and of course, Spectra had to follow. Turning away from her nemesis, Zelda unmorphed and headed towards Engineering below where she now stood. "What do you want from me anyway?" Zelda spoke angrily when she realized swatting the fly had no effect. 

What Spectra was trying to do was to get Zelda to see him for what is now, not for what he was in the past. He finally gave up when he realized that Zelda wasn't going to give up being stubborn and to try again later. Zelda, however, had other things on her mind that she needed to take care of.


	7. Five Degrees to Port

**__**

Part Two: The Appearance of the Six Crystal Quasar Sabers

Chapter Six: What is Five Degrees to Port?

"Engineering report," Zelda commanded the nearby chief engineer.

"We've managed to get thrusters partially back online, and some how the crack in the atmospheric gravity dome was somehow sealed."

"I want a team on that crack right away."

"Yes commander." Chief Engineer Botswick replied. "Alpha and Beta teams meet me outside in the colony dome in ten minutes." Out of the corner of her eye, Zelda saw Damon respond quickly to the command.

"Any other damage to report?" Zelda asked Botswick.

"No sir." 

"Get on the leak then."

"Yes Commander."

"Sir," Someone from a sensor console called out. "I'm picking up five strange alien life forms on board the colony."

"Bio signature." Zelda commanded with authority. The young Chinese woman at the sensor console responded with bewilderment tracing her voice. Botswick turned to face Zelda just as he was about to leave to do his duties.

"Bio signatures of the five alien life forms composed of…" She trailed off, unable to digest her findings. Zelda walked over to the young Lieutenant's console.

"Aqua with traces of liquid gold, sliver and zinc." Zelda relayed to the others around her.

"May I ask you a question sir?"

"I think you just did." Zelda smiled. "Go ahead Lieutenant Chang."

"I would like to know how you know and how you can be so sure?"

"Well, let's just say that it takes one to know one." Zelda then flipped that sensor screen so that it showed Aquitor on the main data screen in engineering. 

"With all due respect sir, how do we know that these aliens are not hostile?"

"They're power rangers." Zelda replied, slightly offended.

"How do you know that though?" Botswick inquired.

"Friends of the family you could say." Zelda looked around herself and noticed that she was receiving quizzical looks from everyone within earshot of the conversation that she was having between herself and Botswick.

"Chief," Zelda abruptly changed the subject so that she didn't make a complete nut of herself in front of her officers. "Let me know as soon as the dome is repaired."

"Yes Commander." Botswick then left engineering to go to the colony dome where the Alpha and Beta teams were waiting for his arrival.

"As for the rest of you," Zelda commanded. "Keep up the great work." With that, Zelda left the engineering staff to their duties without further interruption. Taking one last glance at those under her command, Zelda quietly exited engineering to intercept her incoming message coming from Delphi and the other Alien Rangers.

"Zelda, we come with urgent news." Delphi exclaimed as Zelda walked up to her.

"What is it?" Zelda replied.

"It's from Tryforia." Delphi spoke solemnly. She then handed to Zelda a communications pad. Zelda skimmed it.

"Cease fire has fallen. Please return immediately. We don't know how much longer we can hold them back." Zelda smacked her forehead in frustration. If it wasn't the Varox, it was some other assemblage of thugs who wanted a piece of Galaxia, Tryforia's golden capital city. Fortunately, this time, the battle was not as severe as it might have been against the Varox.

"Thank you Delphi," Zelda rested her right hand on her friend's shoulder. "I will make sure that Trey receives this message too." With that, both parties went their own ways.

"I can't believe it."

"Neither can I. You were finally able to get away for a few days and now their hauling you back in. But you must admit," Zelda curled up into Trey's arms as she continued to speak. "It's as much your job to guard our people as it is my job to guard Terra Venture." She cracked a small smile. "But, I do feel like leaving the colony for awhile so I'm going to go with you whether you like it or not." Zelda then began tickling Trey in the ribs and got him not only to smile, but also laugh for the first time since he was here, and for the first time since they were separated several years ago.

"Pyramidas, begin launch sequence." Trey had just entered the cockpit of his zord while Zelda was getting into hers. 

"Eagle Momma to Pyramid Daddy," Zelda giggled. "Are we ready for lift off?" 

"This is Pyramid Daddy, we are ready." Trey replied.

"Alright then, I'll clear us out of here. Eagle Momma out." Zelda giggled again. It had been quite some time since the two of them had communicated in such a fashion. Usually they had no time for fun and games now that the both of them were in charge of an entire world, not to mention fighting to keep it free. "We've got clearance." 

"Rodger that." A few moments of silence passed between the two rangers as they began their journey back to Tryforia. 

"I have to tell Commander Stanton where I'm going so communication between us will be down for a moment. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll scout around you in the mean time." Trey replied.

"Commander Stanton?" Kai asked his superior officer.

"Yes?" Stanton replied.

"We have an incoming message for you on subspace."

"Put me through."

"I hope I haven't reached you at a bad time."

"Not at all. What can I do for you Zelda?" Stanton replied.

"I have a slight problem that I need to take care of. Do you think you watch things for me?"

"Not at all. Have a safe journey."

"I'll be back ASAP." Stanton nodded at Zelda's words. "Sir, may I speak to Kai please?" Commander Stanton motioned for Kai to come forward. Kai did as he was told and no sooner had her done that then a small, bright sapphire light filled the room.

"You'll know what to do with it in time." Kai didn't even have time to form a response as Zelda cut the communications link between her zord and the command bridge.

"Now that I've gotten that taken care of, have you seen anything interesting Pyramid Daddy?"

"Check five degrees to your port."

"What is it?" There was no response as communications became jammed on all frequencies.

"What is five degrees to port?" Zelda screamed over the useless comm. channel, afraid she might have lost the gold ranger again.


	8. Valhor's Grudge

****

Chapter Seven: Valhor's Grudge

"Damn it! What is five degrees to port?" Zelda screamed over the useless comm. channel, afraid she might have lost the gold ranger again. Forgetting about trying to communicate, Zelda quickly scanned the entire region of space in which she occupied.

"Varox war cruisers?" Zelda spoke silently. That was what the gold ranger had tried to warn her about five degrees to port. "But why here?" Suddenly, the once useless comm. channel flickered to life as the gold ranger tried to reach Zelda.

"Zelda, can you hear me?" Zelda groped for the button on the communications pad that would allow her to talk through the channel. She was thankful that she hadn't lost the gold ranger yet again.

"What happened?" Was the first thing out of her mouth. 

"I don't know. But we have a whole fleet of Varox cruisers headed straight for Terra Venture." Was his reply.

"I know." Zelda contemplated their next actions. If one of them didn't get to Tryforia soon, the whole planet would be under siege again. But if one of them didn't get to Terra Venture… Zelda couldn't even begin to imagine what would happen.

"You get back to Tryforia. Take out a few of the Varox Cruisers if you can."

"What are you going to do?"

"What I was born to do." Zelda replied with a devilish grin on her face. "Kick some ass."

"Have fun." Trey replied over the comm.

"You know I will." Zelda headed forward towards the Varox as she replied. "Yee haw!" Zelda then converted her attitude into that of a space cowboy. "It's time to round 'em up and ship 'em out" After manipulating a few controls, Zelda commanded her zord. "Alright. Golden Eagle Warrior mode!" Zelda's golden eagle zord then converted to megazord stance. "Mind matter mergence now!" Zelda swiftly felt her mind and body become one with her zord. Now that she had gotten the hang of the Mind and Matter mergence technique, she was able to fight in combats that would normally be too much for a regular megazord. With her own mind in control, her megazord acted as a solid plate of armor against whomever she was fighting.

"Alrighty then. If you guys want Terra Venture, you'll have to go through me first. Golden Power Bow!" Zelda called upon her favorite weapon in which she was going to pick off her enemy with. Armed with years of experience behind the power bow, Zelda always hit her target with deadly accuracy. "Light arrow!" She pulled back the powerful arrow of light and let it loose on her target who was still half a mile away. She did that so that she could get the attention of the whole fleet. When it had, her target was immediately destroyed.

"It's about time." Zelda smirked, as the whole Varox fleet headed towards her.

"Lord Valhor," A servant burst onto the bridge of the flagship of the mighty (Yeah right. Opps! Sorry. ^*^'ehh… erm… author's comment ^*^'.) Imperial Varox Cruiser Fleet.

"What is it Stinky? I'm kind of busy." Valhor continued to lay out his plan of attack on Terra Venture on the main view screen of the bridge.

"Yes Lord Valhor." The crew on the bridge covered their noses in disgust as Stinky's musky odor followed her out onto the bridge. "I just received a report from Intelligence that indicates that Zelda is located on the colony."

"Good."

"My Lord?" Stinky was confused at her master's words. The last time that Valhor had met Zelda face to face, it ended in his defeat.

"She created the colony Stinky. If we can capture Terra Venture, she would do anything to make sure the people remain safe."

"As you say my Lord, it shall be done." Stinky then left the bridge, leaving her odorous stench behind.

"Ugh." Valhor moaned. "I've got to find myself a new aide."

"My Lord," The Varox warrior, who was placed at communications, attempted to grab his master's attention. "Incoming messages from the rest of the fleet."

"What are they about?" Valhor sighed in frustration at his thoughts being interrupted once again.

"It appears that Zelda has shown herself here and now." 

This perked up Valhor's attention somewhat.

"What is the status of our fleet?"

"Take that you slime bags!" Zelda had just let loose another arrow of light and had taken out her forty-fifth vessel. (One less pest to the universe. Did I do that again^*^?) The vessel that Zelda had taken out erupted in flames as two more came in to take its place.

"What do you think of me now?" Zelda taunted at the two cruisers coming directly at her on a suicide mission. "Gold Quasar saber!" As Zelda called upon her saber, her mighty zord unsheathed it's own sword. (Which ironically enough looked like the gold quasar saber.) "Gold Lightning power up!" The quasar saber, and the sword in the hand of the zord, lit up with golden light as Zelda channeled her vast power through her saber. When the two ships were close enough, Zelda sliced her sword through the air, causing her zord to slice the two space vehicles in two. When that task was complete was the exact moment when Zelda noticed, for the first time, Valhor's flagship.

"Well, well, well," Zelda tisked her mortal enemy. "You pick the wrong day to fight me." Zelda then twirled her quasar saber in her hand and headed directly towards the flagship.

"It appears we've lost nearly half of our fleet. And two more were just destroyed."

"Will we have enough fighters to carry out our plan?" Valhor commanded an answer from any of his warriors.

"More than enough my Lord." Was the reply from one at tactical.

"Tell the fleet to run on cloaked mode. It's time to carry out our assault. Remember my warriors; revenge is a dish best served cold. *"

* "Revenge is a dish best served cold" Is a Klingon Quote from Star Trek


End file.
